


Losing Her

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, POV First Person, based on the scene at the end of insatiable, but be warned because spoilers, idk how to tag this, more of a drabble really, so has a major spoiler for the latest episode, this is short, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always so warm.  So alive.  So vital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Her

**Author's Note:**

> includes major spoiler about the latest episode of Teen Wolf, 'Insatiable'. If you haven't seen it and want to avoid spoilers, don't read on.

I cradle her hand in mine, keep her safe on my lap, away from the cold floor. I don’t want her cold, but her fingers still feel like ice against mine, the only heat coming from the slick blood marring her pale skin.

She was always so warm. So alive. So vital.

I can’t help. I can’t _help_. We’re losing her and I can do nothing but hold her limp body as she chokes out her last words.

She was never fragile. Vulnerable, sometimes, but she was always a warrior. She was always strong. A hero.

_Please. Please, don’t go. We can’t lose you._

Her hand falls. She looks peaceful now. But she’s gone. She’s gone.

We’ve lost her.

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short, sorry; it was more of something to get back into writing again
> 
> feel free to come mourn with me about the latest episode of Teen Wolf at: abansheewithoutherhuntress.tumblr.com


End file.
